


Dancing Overwatch

by ReddestReaction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - dancing au, Dancing Lessons, Developing Relationship, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, No Cannon, Original Character(s), Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, developing work, idk - Freeform, might have sex?, wanted not needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: I had to write this because there is none and i swear to good it is the best thing ever i need this shit.An au in which hanzo is a dance instructor and everyone takes his class and dances. It gets very gay and i will fucking die on this ship au! Also my original character is a photographer and camera person, don’t mind her.tons of shameless plugins that i found on youtube that i thought was perfect.





	Dancing Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Always open to suggestions and takes all comments

 

“It’s okay.” i breathe. I held up the paper with my instructions, standing at the door of the dance studio “Dancing Dragons”. I take a deep breath before trying at the door. After 5 minutes of endless pulling, i decided to give up and try again tomorrow.

 

“Do you need something?” a ravenette comes to my rescue. His abs dripping with sweat and sweats hanging low on his waist, showing off his…

 

“No! Yes!” i say, ripping my eyes away from his body. I hold out my papers, letting him read them. He smiles.

 

“Follow me.” he says, holding the door open for me.”I’m Helios, by the way.”

 

When i step in, i am greeted by a hallway of trophy cases and photographic memorial. I take a couple quick shots of it before taking me to the dance floors in the back. Nothing had caught my eyes, until my eyes landed on him.

 

Studio 4 was boxed in, all 4 walls having one way glass. To them, they see their reflections but on the other side, everyone is watching them. 

 

A man dressed in some kind of archer get-up caught my eye, dancing to Rihanna’s “Rude Boy”.

I quickly grab my camera, filming what i could. I couldn’t wait to go home and touch it up, but he was absolutely gorgeous.  

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72TIFViCIrk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72TIFViCIrk)

 

Helios chuckles watching me film with enthusiasm. Sadly, his laugh ringed off the walls, alerting the man and stopping him from dancing.

 

“Is there something you want, Helios?” he says, a bit upset that he didn’t get to finish his routine.

 

“This is Whisper. She will be watching over your classes for the rest of the semester for her journalism project.” Helios explains. “She saw your performance and was hooked immediately.”

 

“Hm...then she has good taste.” the man says proudly. “I suppose as long as she doesn’t disturb my classes, i do not mind.”

 

“Great, i look forward to working with you!” i say, shaking his hand with enthusiasm

 

After a few more takes, i pack up to leave. However, another dancer caught my eye.

 

_ Is that a cowboy? _

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyQibrBFfm0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyQibrBFfm0)

 

Grabbing my camera i film his dance. He sends a wink my way, as if he sees me but there is no way that is possible. He kept turning, showing me that every side is his good side. But there’s no way he knows i’m here, right? I hope he didn’t change his routine because i’m filming him.

 

An guy in a robotic suit walks past, stopping to roll his eyes at the cowboy.

 

“That’s McCree. Don’t fall in love with him, he plays for the other team.”

 

“That’s fine. He’s probably old enough to be my grandfather.” i say.

 

The robotic guy chokes on the water he was drinking, trying to conceal his laugh.

 

“I like you.” he chuckles. “Don’t you think that’s farfetched?”

 

“My mom had me when she was 14...so i don’t really think so.” i say, putting my camera away.

 

McCree steps out, wiping his face with a smile.

 

“So...did you get what you needed?”

 

I blush.

 

“I did. Thank you.”

 

“No, thank you.” he says, tipping his hat. Genji rolls his eyes.

 

“I have to go now.” i whimper leaving. And after 20 hours of editing...7 cups of coffee...several scrapped drafts...and a couple hours of crying, i post the two videos with confidence.


End file.
